


stole my heart/smol hands

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, like literally a mess of sweet fluffyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: Mark stole donghyuck’s heart and he was pretty stubborn about not giving it back to him…





	stole my heart/smol hands

It all started when donghyuck asked why his mommy loved his daddy so much. She gave the child in her arms a sweet smile and said, “Because he stole my heart” and caressed his hair softly “and since then I could never love anyone like I loved him.”

At first, he didn’t understand what she meant by that. How could someone steal someone else’s heart? How could you love someone that much? He thought about it till he fell asleep. He kept thinking about it after he woke up, brushed his teeth, had breakfast, said goodbye to Mr. Giggles, his teddy bear and went to kindergarten with his mother.

He was already used to the kindergarten so this time he didn’t whine to his mother about his friends nana and jeno always hugging each other or how their teacher was flirting with the other kids’ teacher. Yes, donghyuck was just five years old but knew about flirting. He heard this word from his older brother so he knew what it meant just like how he knew their teachers were doing exactly that.

“So uh you uh wanna go grab some coffee with me after our work here is done?” the soft pink haired teacher asked the light brown haired one shyly while scratching the back of his head.

“U-uh yeah, of course. T-that would be nice.” He said and played with his fingers, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks that was very close to the shade on the other man’s hair.

“oh donghyuckkie hi” the pink haired one said when he noticed the kid who was standing beside them and knelt down in front of him, giving him a small hug “we missed you when you weren’t here. Are you feeling better now?”

Donghyuck smiled back at the teacher and nodded “yes tae hyung I feel better now”

“Good. Be more careful next time and wear thicker clothes okay donghyuckkie?” the man said and petted his head.

“Okay” donghyuck said, smiling cutely. He loved his taeyong hyung so much cause he had such fluffy, cotton candy like hair and he gave cherry candy to him all the time.

The man smiled at him, stood up, looked at other teacher, and cleared his throat to break the silence between them.

“I uh I will take care of my kids now. See you later jaehyunnie?”

“Y-yeah see you later tae”

Donghyuck laughed when his teacher sighed dreamily behind the other man.

“What happened hyuckkie?”

Donghyuck giggled and held onto his long sleeve cutely “jaehyun hyung loves taeyong hyung?”

The man blushed so hard and tried to make donghyuck let go of his sleeve “w-what are you saying hyuckkie? Of course I don-”

Donghyuck pulled down his sleeve like he wanted to make him stop talking “its okay hyung donghyuckkie knows tae hyung loves you too”

Jaehyun stopped trying to pull donghyuck’s hand off of his sleeve and looked down at him with suspicious eyes “how can you know that hyuckkie? Did tae hyung say something to you?”

Donghyuck shook his head “nope. But he looks at you like how mommy looks at daddy and how daddy looks at mommy.”

Jaehyun blushed more and petted his head “w-why don’t you go start playing with your friends hyuckkie? Hyung will come later.”

“Okay hyung” he said and walked towards their playing room, leaving his red-faced teacher behind to thinking deeply about the possibility of having a relationship with the other teacher.

“Hiiii nanaaaaa” donghyuck greeted the boy who was hugging his best friend like a little koala.

“hiii hyuckkieeeee” the boy on the floor said, still hugging the other one. The other one also said “hi hyuckkie” with a cute eyesmile which made his hugging friend squeal and hug him tighter while shouting “OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO SUPER DUPER CUTE!!I LOVE YOU!!”

“Hyuckiieee have you seen our new friend??” asked his Chinese friend renjun who had his other Chinese friend chenle wrapped around him.

“We have a new friend????” donghyuck eyes got wide in the size of moon cause they didn’t have a new friend in the kindergarten so often. So it was an exciting thing. Especially for donghyuck cause that meant he was not going to be alone at coloring anymore cause everyone was already paired.

Chenle nodded “we has fresh friend. He from Canada. He know English. So we could talk with him better”

“It’s not “fresh” friend lele it’s “new” friend” renjun corrected him while petting his head softly.

“Ooooh” chenle said and smiled cutely, happy that he learnt something new “we has new friend”

Chenle was always the cutest little bean ever and in any other time donghyuck would squish him and hug him tightly cause of his cuteness but he was more interested in their new friend right now.

“But where is he? I wanna see him!”

“He is playing with jisunggie right now. They are making a sandcastle I guess.” Renjun said, still petting chenle’s head.

Donghyuck turned around to look at their new friend and jisunggie then gasped when he saw how the new friend was laughing so cutely, so lively. But he stopped laughing when he sensed a pair of eyes on him and looked back at the person that was staring at him, who was the little donghyuckkie and waved at him with a sweet smile.

“Hiiiii friend!”

That boy was the cutest person donghyuck had ever seen and he also had braces like him so donghyuck already wanted to be friends with him. When the boy walked towards him, stopped right in front of him and said “hiii I’m mark. But you can call me minhyung. It’s my Korean name. Actually no one calls me that. But you can call me that cause you are soooooo cute.” And pulled him into a hug he felt like his heart started beating so fast like that one time he accidently saw a horror movie. However, it wasn’t a bad kind of fast heart beating. It was one that made him want to be best friends with mark and never leave his side. He even wanted to share his chocolate with mark and god knows donghyuck never ever shared his chocolate with anyone. Never ever.

“Wanna make sandcastles with me??” the boy, mark asked with shiny eyes and donghyuck nodded and let him pull him to the playground. He really wanted to be close friends with mark. Very very close friends.

________________________________________________________________________________________

“Hyuckkieeeeeee”

“Yes minhyungggieeeee?”

“I want to give something to youuuu”

“Kids please stop shouting at each other from different tables.” Jaehyun said and went back to helping jisung’s coloring.

Donghyuck got up from his table and walked to mark’s table and sat beside him.

“What will you give to me minghyunggie?????”

Little boy blushed and took out a small box from his bag “minhyunggie did this for you hyuckkie. Cause he missed your birthday cause he wasn’t here when it was your birthday”

“Awwwwww thank you so muchie hyunggie!!” donghyuck said and hugged his friend. Mark hugged him back and said “happy late birthday hyuckkieeeeee”

They spent half of the day with hugging each other and eating the chocoloates, and candies mark put in the box he made for donghyuck.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

The sobs and whinings were filling the playground after donghyuck fell down on the ground hard while they were playing hide & sick and scraped his knee. Mark ran towards him even though he should have actually go back to the wall and win against him, and knelt in front of him.

“Oh no hyuckkie are you okay???”

Donghyuck shook his head and kept crying, “It hurts so bad hyunggie.”

Mark was so worried that his eyes were teary like donghyuck’s eyes. “I-it’s okay hyuckkie. I’ll heal you.” he said before opening his backpack that was on the floor beside him. He took out a few tissues, his water bottle, and a box of Band-Aids. Donghyuck watched him quietly while he poured a little bit of water on one of the tissues. Then he leaned down and blowed on donghyuck’s knee gently. Donghyuck flinched a bit in pain but sat straight when mark put the wet tissue on his wound, cleaning it in the gentlest, softest way possible. The bleeding wound was hurting so bad actually but he was so mesmerized by how gentle mark’s moves were and how he was blowing on the wound softly just so it won’t hurt so much, to notice the pain. He took out one of the band-aids from their box and opened it. He was so slow and so careful while placing it on the wound. Then he leaned back and took a look at the wound that was covered up so well now and smiled proudly.

Donghyuck was about to thank him for healing him and for being so gentle but his words died down in his mouth when mark leaned again to place a tender kiss on the Band-Aided wound.

“To heal it” mark said, smiling at him sweetly which made donghyuck choke on his words again and stutter a “t-thank y-you h-hyunggie”

“You’re welcome hyuckkie. But please be more careful from now on okay? My heart hurts when I see you in pain. You are so precious to me.”

Donghyuck felt like his heart stopped beating for a second when mark smiled at him oh so, so sweetly and that was when he realized something so important…

“GIVE IT BACK!” he yelled at mark suddenly and poor boy fell down on his butt in shock.

“Give what back hyuckkie? I don’t underst-”

“MOOOOM MINHYUNG STOLE MY HEART AND ISN’T GIVING IT BACK TO ME!!” he yelled again but they both knew his mother wasn’t there to hear him. cause in that elementary school the teachers didn’t let parents get in the school and distract their children. But he said it anyway, to use it as an excuse to ask back for his heart that was stolen by his favorite friend.

Mark blushed and broke their eye contact because of the shyness he felt at the moment, the pinkness was coloring his pale cheeks cutely “I-I didn’t s-steal it”

Donghyuck put his hands on the both sides of his hips and glared at him as if he was so mad at him “yes you did! Now give it back to me!”

Mark blushed harder and stuttered more while looking at the ground “I-I don’t know how to g-give it back”

Donghyuck pouted sadly which hurted mark’s heart deeply. So he said “O-okay I-I’ll give it back to you”, walked to donghyuck and hugged him with his smol hands tightly.

Donghyuck blushed and hugged back with his smoller hands tighter.

“d-did I give it back to you now?” mark asked in a shy and small tone.

Donghyuck sighed and hugged him back tighter “no. You took it even more now.”

That was the moment when donghyuck realized that mark stole his heart and he was never going to be able to love anyone like he loved him…

_________________________________________________________________________________________

“I don’t like math” donghyuck said and pouted while they were solving some math problems in his room. 

He and mark was on his bed, studying math. Jeno and jaemin were sitting on the soft pillowed chair next to his bed which was actually a chair for one person but they were hugging so tightly that their bodies could pass as one so they fit in that while renjun and chenle were on the floor studying Korean. Jisung was just literally watching what everyone was doing like a lost little chicken. 

“I know. I don’t like it too.” Mark said and smiled at him sweetly “but I like you hyuckkie”

Donghyuck blushed and said “I-I like you too hyunggie” which made jaemin make some puking sounds in the background.

“Shut your bubble gum dumb dumb mouth up na fluffing jaemin!” donghyuck yelled and mark started laughing at his cute angry face.

“Why don’t you say the same to the other boys?!” jaemin yelled back, still hugging jeno tightly even though he was ready to fight with donghyuck.

“Which boys??”

“The boys who talk bad about mark! They say his Korean sounds so funny and he should go back to Canada!”

“What???!!!! THEY TALK BAD ABOUT MARK?????!! WHOEVER IS TALKING BAD ABOUT MARK THEY’LL CATCH THESE SMOL HANDS!!!!!” he said and showed up his fisted hands which were small really but would probably hurt a lot if he punched someone.

Mark held his hands gently, kissed them softly and said, “I caught those small hands already” which made donghyuck blush again and stutter an “s-shut up” before burying his face in his math textbook, hiding his red cheeks from his best friend/secret crush. 

He was pretty sure mark was saying this cause they were best friends. He was sure mark didn’t like him “that” way so he just kept his love hidden in his heart…  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

It was the break time between two classes and they were sitting in the big cafeteria table, eating their meals when one of them choked on his soup. Jeno hit at mark’s back softly to not hurt the boy and asked, “are you okay?” in a worried tone. Mark just smiled at him and said, “I’m fine”.

He didn’t say he choked on his soup because he and donghyuck had an eye contact while eating and donghyuck smiled at him and he forgot how to breathe for a second. Jeno did not have to know that. Or anyone else too. No one had to know mark’s embarrassing crush that made his cheeks blush every time donghyuck was being clingy to him, which was all the time.

“Minhyunggie are you okay?”

Mark could swear he just died and went to heaven when donghyuck called his name in his softest voice ever and looked at him with his big brown eyes worriedly. 

“I-I’m fine”

“Are you sure hyunggie?”

Mark knew donghyuck was so worried so he gave him an assuring smile and said, “I’m fine really. Don’t worry hyuckkie”

“Good. I do not want you to get hurt hyunggie. You are so precious to me” donghyuck said with a sweet smile, making both mark and himself blush hard and making jaemin roll his eyes.

“Stop flirting in front of my eyes oh my god”

“We weren-”

“Hyuck you looked at mark like he just landed from heavens to the earth with his wings still attached on his back.”

Mark laughed at jaemin’s words “like I am an angel you mean?”

“You are tho” donghyuck said under his breath but jaemin heard him anyway and teased him more.

“Oh what did you say hyuck?”

“Nothing!” donghyuck said, blushing even harder when mark looked at him again, wondering what he might have said.

“Did you say he really is an angel tho?”

“Jaemin I will suffocate you with a pillow tonight what the fluffy chicken wings????”

“Did he just say fluffy chicken wings?” chenle whispered at renjun cause he wasn’t sure if he heard and understand right. His Korean might not be the best but he was pretty sure he never heard something like that before so maybe he misunderstood the words?

“He did.”

“but why???” chenle asked so curiously that renjun laughed at his cuteness and petted his head softly “cause mark doesn’t like it when someone swears so hyuck uses other words instead of the actual curse words.”

“Oh…” chenle said and tried to understand completely what renjun just said

“he once said “oh sugar honey iced tea” and mark had no idea that he actually said “oh shit” and thought he wanted iced tea so he bought one for him.”

“Aww that’s cute”

“Not as cute as you”

Chenle blushed and renjun side hugged him from his waist “you got shy lele?”

Chenle shook his head and tried to push away renjun but he wasn’t even putting any strength to his action to not to really push him away.

Jaemin looked at markhyuck that were stealing glances from each other, having eye contacts from time to time and blushing and looking down at their meals with pink cheeks then looked at renle who was still flirting and rolled his eyes again sassily.

“Really guys? Right in front of my salad? Really?”

“You are eating a chicken sandwich baby”

“I know babe but like, it’s a meme, it was a joke”

“What is a meme?”

Jaemin looked at jeno as if he was questioning why he was dating with someone who didn’t even know what is a meme but then remembered how hopelessly in love he was with him so he just pecked his lips sweetly.

“Is that means a peck?” jeno said, ruining the sweet moment.

Jaemin facepalmed and sighed “babe no”

Jeno gave a “did I mess up so bad?” look to mark and mark gave back a “I guess you did, yeah” look.

“Why you hate us being lovely to each other that much nana? I mean you aren’t even alone. You keep hugging and kissing jeno every second you have a chance to do. So why you hate others being nice to each other ?”

“cause you idiots still hadn’t confess to each other and I want you guys to be a couple, I had been wanting it for years, since mark first kissed your band-aided knee but you two keep making me wait for markhyuck to be real!”

“What is a markhyuck?”

“Your ship name”

“Ship name? We don’t have any ships tho jaemin. I mean my uncle has a little boat but-”

“OH MY GOD YOU ALL ARE SO STUPID I SWEAR TO GOD YOU ARE ANNOYING ME SO MUCH!”

Jeno held jaemin’s wrist and caressed it to calm him down “shh babe don’t get too mad please. Or you will hurt your throat again cause of yelling.”

Jaemin sighed and hugged jeno “I’m sorry babe I’m so moody but they make me so mad. They are so stupid I’m so!!!”

“I know baby I know” jeno said, making jaemin melt in his embrace and lie his head on his shoulder cutely like a little cat.

“Uhmm I literally sit with you guys just to eat your puddings that you don’t eat. Why do I have to see this overdramatic moments every time ? I’m just sixteen and I already don’t want to have a gf. Thanks to your dramaticness”

Jaemin started to get angry again and pointed at jisung angrily “listen you little sh-”

“Hey jisung” herin said and waved at jisung from another table and jisung waved back with a blush “hey herin!”. Herin smiled and went back to eating her meal.

Jaemin glared at jisung and said “‘I don’t even want a gf’ my ass”

“Mark hyung! jaemin hyung cursed!”

“Nana!”

“I freaking hate yall I swear to god!!!!”

_______________________________________________________________________________________

They were cuddling under a fluffy and soft blanket warmly in a cold winter night when donghyuck started singing a sweet love song. Mark was caressing his hair tenderly while humming along the song. The moon was shining so brightly on their faces, making them fall in love with each other even more. But their love was still hidden in their hearts. They still hadn’t confess how much in love they were even though they were cuddling and pecking each other’s cheeks and flirting with each other all the time. Because they thought these were normal things for friends to do. And they were actually. 

Until mark couldn’t stop himself and pushed donghyuck against a wall and kissed him roughly. Which was so unusual of mark because he was the softest, purest boy ever just like the soft and pure love they both had for each other. So when donghyuck pushed him away and said “you’re drunk. Stop giving me hope when you are drunk.” Even though he was kissing back just a few seconds ago, they both understood that what they had wasn’t just friendship. But still they were not brave enough to confess. So they never talked about that night. They just pretended like that kiss never happened. Even though it was both of their’s first kiss.

But now donghyuck was singing a love song about being in love with your best friend in his sweet, angelic voice and the moonlight was showing all of his breathtakingly beautiful facial features and mark was just so weak. So weak for donghyuck and everything of him…

Mark cupped his face and caressed his cheeks gently, feeling the soft and warm skin slide under his fingertips and leaned forward. Donghyuck’s eyes were already closed but his voice stopped mark in half way of leaning.

“If you are not sure about it and will act like it never happened again, don’t kiss me. Don’t give me any fake hopes that will leave me crying in my bed till 7am”

Mark couldn’t say anything so donghyuck opened his eyes and looked into mark’s brown eyes deeply.

“cause I got enough of them. I don’t want to get hurt anymore. I want to love you. Freely, without being scared of you pushing me away cause you were not sure about your feelings.”

Mark let go of donghyuck’s face just to hold his hands. 

“I had always been sure about my feelings for you” he said before bringing his hands to his lips and kissing them.

“Minhyung...” donghyuck choked out before tears started gathering in his eyes.

“I love you.” Mark said and kissed the top of his hands then turned them over to kiss his fingertips. “So so so so so so so so so so much” kissing them one by one with every “so” that left his mouth. Then “I had always did.” he said and kissed one of his palms “I had loved you since I first saw you in my first day in kindergarten” and kissed his other palm.

He squeezed his hands tightly before letting them go and cupped his face again. Fingers caressing the soft and warm skin gently again.

“That day I suddenly saw the brightest sunlight I had ever seen, your smile. And I realized that you were the sun. The brightest sun ever. you made all of my days sunny and I had never loved summer that much.” He said and kissed his forehead tenderly.

“And now the sun is crying” he said, wiping his tears that were flowing slowly.

“Minhyung…”

“Yes hyuckkie?”

Donghyuck chuckled at the cute nickname and pulled mark closer, feeling his breathe on his face.

“I love you”

Donghyuck thought that it was actually mark’s smile that was the brightest sunlight ever not his own but before he could say that out loud his lips were sealed by another one into a sweet kiss.

This kiss was a lot more different than the first one that mark gave him when he got drunk by the red wine he accidently drank cause he thought it was cherry juice. This kiss was so soft, so tender, so gentle, so sweet and all other things that literally what their love was. They had aged in years and their love grew like how their body did, even more maybe but the pureness, the innocence of their love had remained the same. Their heart was still beating so fast every time they saw each other. They still got pink shades on their cheeks when they got too close. They still stuttered, they still got shy and they still wrote on their diaries about how amazing the other was in a dreamingly sighing way. Maybe that was the reason why none of them could confess until now. Because even though they themselves were not sure about if the other one loved him, their hearts knew he did. Their hearts were sure…

“I know” mark whispered against his lips when they broke the kiss. “I love you too.”

Donghyuck pulled mark into a hug while crying into his chest, hands holding tightly on his t-shirt. Mark took his hands inside his own and kissed them again, longer this time.

“I love your smol hands too”

“Oh my god don’t remind me that. It was so embarrassing.” Donghyuck said and looked up and mark who was smiling at him sweetly.

“Why? I think you looked so adorable.”

“cause when you held my hands and said those cheesy but romantic as fluff words my heart skipped more than just a few beats and I almost died there.”

Mark chuckled and kissed him again. Donghyuck just let him do and kissed back. He had waited to feel those soft lips against his own for so long. So he wasn’t complaining. 

“Angels can’t die”

_________________________________________________________________________________________

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my-”

“Darling calm down please”

“How can I calm down when my best friend IS GETTING MARRIED IN A FEW MINUTES!!”

“True. But you can be less dramatic about i-”

“I CAN’T! MY BABY, MY LOVELY SON, MY BABY!!! IS GETTING MARRIED! I’M SO PROUD!”

“You two literally choked each other last night just to eat the last French fries on the plate”

“BUT HE IS MY SON!”

“I know baby but you really gotta calm do-”

“Hyuck?”

Donghyuck turned around and saw jaemin was standing at the door with his black tuxedo on.

“Nana”

They looked at each other for a few seconds before running to each other.

“Hyuuuuuuck”

“Nanaaaa”

And they hugged tightly.

“Oh god I can’t believe you are marrying, nana. I’m so proud of you. Oh my god am I crying? Are those tears?”

“Those are tears hyuck. And they are wetting my jacket”

“I’m sorry” donghyuck sobbed out and jaemin sobbed out an “its okay. My tears are wetting your jacket too anyway.” Back.

“I literally came here just to eat the cake and you are already being so overdramatic.”

“Come on jisung we know you actually love us and not always hang out with us just for the food.” Renjun said and jisung shook his head.

“I honestly hang out with you guys just for the food.”

“Don’t lie.”

“I donut”

“Oh my god jisung…”

“Nana, baby can we go to the wedding saloon now? We will be late. For our own wedding.” Jeno said but jaemin kept hugging donghyuck, said “I’m emotional” so jeno just sighed and back hugged jaemin, and said “okay. We will wait then.”

Mark also back hugged his own boyfriend and suddenly it turned into a group hug when chenle, renjun and jisung who got pulled by renjun hugged them too.  
________________________________________________________________________________________

“I do” jeno said and looked at jaemin with his eyes shining.

“I do” jaemin said too, hand in jeno’s hand.

 

Whole “squad” of jaemin started crying after their “I do”s and held onto each other to not to have any emotional attack. Even jisung who lied about hanging out with them for the food was crying. After the couple’s first dance, they pulled them into another group hug again and stayed like that for minutes. Donghyuck was the one who cried the most and mark was the one who tried to calm him down. But even though this wedding was full of tears it was a great one cause those tears were tears of happiness.

____________________________________________________________________________________

“So”

“So”

“So when you will propose to hyuck? He is waiting you know”

Mark looked at donghyuck who was dancing with jaemin in the empty dance floor after the wedding, they had an eye contact, and that was when mark smiled sweetly at him and said “very soon” as the answer to his friend who had been watching his own husband.

“What are you guys talking about?” donghyuck asked, walking towards them, his arm linked with jaemin’s.

“We were talking about how beautiful you are and how lucky I am to have you in my life” mark said and pulled donghyuck closer by his waist, making them stand chest to chest.

“Are you sure you weren’t talking about something else?” donghyuck asked suspiciously and mark shook his head “nope.”

“Hmm then why I saw a sparkle of something in your eyes?”

“It was my love for you that is burning in my heart”

“s-shut up” donghyuck said, cheeks getting pink and mark couldn’t stop himself and kissed donghyuck softly again. 

Donghyuck melted in the kiss and held onto mark’s shoulders. He didn’t feel how mark stopped holding his waist with both hands and used his free hand to check the small box he had in his right pocket. A box that was very small. So small that only a ring could fit in it…

________________________________________________________________________________

Markhyuck’s ages in time skips:  
5  
5  
8  
15  
17  
19  
21


End file.
